


Hello

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trespassing, just cute crack really, kissing to shut someone up, liam and mason are playing hide and seek, strangers AU, theo is their neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam is not paying for dinner, nuh uh, no way. So he challenges Mason to a game of hide and seek. Whoever can stay hidden the longest doesn't have to pay. The trouble starts when Liam decides to climb into the neighbouring apartment's balcony...





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



"Ten, nine, eight," Mason counted, and Liam scrambled out of the bedroom where he'd just found Mason hiding in the closet. The irony of that still had him smirking even as his head swivelled, looking for somewhere in their apartment that would be a suitable hiding place. His eyes lit on the balcony. Maybe if he hung over the side?

Risky sure, but he was determined to win. He wasn't gonna be the one to lose, not today sir!

He opened the door as quietly as he was able and still be quick, shutting it behind him with a quiet click and darting to the right, so that at least he would be hidden by the curtains as he jumped over the railing. Mason would have started searching by now. He was super thorough though, which is the only reason it ever took him more than a minute to find him.

Liam stood at the rail and looked down, his stomach turning squeamish at the drop. Falling down three stories would result in at least a broken leg. He was pretty sure he wouldn't die though...

He could hear Mason moving around the lounge room and moved further to the side, staying out of sight of the gap in the curtains. This brought the neighbouring balcony into view. Liam's eyes lit up. There was a nice little bar on it, perfect to hide behind.

Without even thinking twice he jumped over the rail and dived behind it. Just in time too, he heard Mason opening the balcony door and carefully checking all around it.

Liam stuffed his hand into his mouth to stifle his giggles. That was how Mason always found him, because Liam was a toddler that couldn't hold in his laughter for very long.

Mason walked back inside, and Liam peered up over the bar. He'd left the door open, so Liam would have to stay quiet.

He ducked back down, turning and resting his back against the bar. As he looked up, he found a very attractive muscly guy with bright green eyes and coiffed hair glaring at him, pulling out his phone. Liam's eyes widened.

"Please don't call the cops," he hissed, waving his hands.

"Give me one fucking reason," the guy said through the glass.

"Uh," Liam said, coming up blank. He had a _very_ good reason for calling the cops, after all. There was a stranger on his balcony. "I'm playing hide and seek?"

"From the cops?" He asked, green eyes narrowing, phone in motion again.

"No," Liam objected, glancing back over towards his apartment. There was thankfully no sign on Mason. "From my friend. We're playing hide and seek."

The hot stranger shot him a bemused look, phone lowering. "So, to clarify. You're not a psycho running from the cops, or a robber?" He asked.

Liam nodded. "Yep."

The stranger opened his glass door. "So, just a toddler then?"

Liam flushed. "I'm not a toddler."

"Only little kids play hide and seek," he pointed out.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 22," Liam said, glaring up at him. This guy might be hot, but he was a dick.

"Are you at least playing with a kid?" He asked, smirking like he already knew the answer.

"No," Liam said petulantly. "Mason is also 22."

"Mason, huh?" He said, grinning as he turned towards the balcony, opening his mouth to call out. "Hey-" He yelled. Liam lunged for him, tackling his legs and bringing him down onto the ground. The guy fell on top of him with a loud grunt, and they wrestled until somehow Liam had him pinned, one hand on each bulging bicep and sitting on his stomach.

"Shush," Liam scolded him. "You're gonna get me caught."

"Good," he said. "Then you'll go back to your own balcony."

Liam opened his mouth to continue arguing, but then froze. He swiveled his head towards his apartment, where footsteps could be heard. Mason was nearby again. "Keep quiet," he hissed.

"No, I won't," he said, wriggling and trying to get away, opening his mouth once more.

It was a split second decision. Both of Liam's hands were busy keeping the hot stranger pinned, the only other option he had... was to lean down and cover the stranger's mouth with his own in a hard kiss.

There was one moment, a single second where they both stared at each other, eyes wide open with shock. Liam felt his heart sinking. _Oh fuck, I should not have done that._

But then, hot strangers eyes fluttered closed, his eyelashes dark on his cheeks as he arched up into it. He was kissing him back. All thoughts of Mason and hide and seek fled. His hands slid up his arms to intertwine their fingers, the kiss turning gentle, exploratory. Liam sighed into his mouth. Fuck, but he was a good kisser.

Liam pulled away, searching the hot stranger's face with something akin to awe. His eyes opened slowly, a clear and dazzling green.

His head whipped to the side as he heard Mason on the balcony, searching for him again.

"Better not have fucking fallen to his death," they both heard Mason muttering. "It's his turn to pay for dinner."

Liam bit his lip, holding back a smirk, looking down at the hot guy still pinned underneath him. His gaze was unfriendly, an angry expression on his face. "Get off me," he said.

"Huh?" Liam said, looking confused.

The footsteps retreated, and Liam sat up, moving back as the other guy glared at him. "Piss off," he snapped, pushing himself up to his feet and brushing himself down, turning tail and going back into his house. Liam glanced over to his apartment and then to the retreating back of the other guy, following him.

"Wait!" He objected. "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Green eyes whirled around, freezing Liam in place. "Hop back over to your own balcony. Your boyfriend's waiting for his dinner," he hissed.

Wait... _boyfriend?_

"Liam," he heard Mason calling. "Where the fuck are you? Corey's already on his way. Forget it okay, I'll pay."

"Mason and now Corey, how many fucking boyfriends do you have, Liam?" Hot guy asked.

"Uh, zero," Liam said, still looking confused.

Green eyes arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "Look, I'm not interested in being a homewrecker, alright? So get lost."

Liam turned away from him, stepping back onto the balcony. "Mason," he called.

A moment later Mason stuck his head out, frowning at him. "There you are. What the fuck are you doing over there?"

"Hiding," Liam said. "Obviously. Listen, can you tell hot stranger here that we're not boyfriends."

Mason looked confused. "Hot stranger?"

"I go by Theo mostly," he snarked, stepping out onto the balcony, though he looked a little less angry, and a little more embarrassed.

Mason looked between the two of them. "Um, hello. Sorry about my friend."

"Key word here being friend," Liam pointed out triumphantly.

Theo rolled his eyes. "You really are a toddler, aren't you?"

"Are you coming to dinner or not?" Mason sighed. "I can pay for you if you want, but it really is your turn Liam."

Liam sighed. "It's fine," he grumbled. "I'll pay."

Mason nodded, shooting another perplexed look at Theo before retreating back into the house. Liam turned to look at him expectantly.

"Yes?" Theo asked after a moment.

"I believe you owe me an apology," Liam said.

"For what?" Theo asked, looking bemused. "You're the one trespassing."

"For jumping to conclusions," Liam said, generously ignoring Theo's previous statement. "You need to make it up to me, I'm very upset."

"Uh huh," Theo said slowly. "And how exactly am I going to do that?"

"By coming to dinner with me," Liam said, "obviously."

Theo laughed. "Obviously," he agreed.

Liam watched him laughing, eyes soft. He was like, really attractive, and a good sport, what with the whole not calling the cops business or punching him after the surprise kiss.

"Well," he said. "Are you coming?"

Theo smiled. "Yeah, alright."


End file.
